All that Matters
by MiSs sNaPdRaGoN
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't matter if we are just using someone and they are using us. Sometimes all that matters is the bond that exists between. Oneshot.


Well Here it is Enjoy!

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock.

The endless ticking and tocking of the clock was making Kagome pace back and forth in her lavious room. The room that she shared with her cold husband Sesshoumaru. The room also were her lover would meet her discreetly. They both knew that it would have to end soon. The whole court was growing suspicious of the marriage of connivance between the human miko and the demon lord.

She was not worried about people knowing that she was in an affair. Know her husband flaunted her human lover, Rin, as if she was a jewel that could never be replaced. There was no love between them. They both knew that and he had even said that she could roam as she pleased as long as it never reached his ears. No it did not matter that she was involved with someone. It only mattered who it was with.

She remembered when she had first met him. It had been at her first ball and her new husband was dancing with Rin as usual. Her twin brother Miroku was with his fiancée Sango and she was simply standing there watching the couples glide around the floor as if lead around by a puppeteer. And then she felt a deep voice ask if she wanted to dance.

It had been a man with intense golden eyes who held out his hand as if it was her anchor between life and death. They had danced and she did not see him for the rest of the ball. But he was always on her mind. Kagome always remembered the way he held her as if she would break any moment. Her dreams were filled with his eyes always watching her.

Two months later he sent a note for her to meet him in the palace gardens. When she saw him she just knew what he was about to say. The moonlight reflected off his white hair and his amber eyes bore into her own hazel ones. It was then he offered her with a deal. A physical relationship.

No strings attached. Just whenever and wherever and no excuses. She has accepted and that night the pair made love underneath the stars. Kagome, the once pure miko, was being corrupted by her husband's half brother and she could have cared less. She was in heaven and she though nothing could tear her down. She was wrong.

First it was the other woman. He would flirt with them in public right in front of her. She has to get used to the fact that she was not the only person in his bed or in his heart. The other fact was that he was using her to get back at his brother. The brother who had exiled his mother and denied him everything right down to the use of their father's sword Tetsusaiga.

Not that she was innocent in the matter either. She knew very well that Sesshoumaru knew where she was every night. She wanted to show him and everyone else that she was desirable and that she was wanted and used by a man. That man also happened to be the only one her husband hated with a passion.

Then the unexpected had happened. She had seen him with his latest fling Kikyo when she knew she loved him. Sure she hated him calling her wench and bitch and only using her to get back at the world that has scorned him. It was then she told him it had to end.

She had tried staying away and she couldn't. She was like a moth to a flame and she getting burnt every time they made love. Tonight she would end it forever. She had too. If she didn't she would risk her jealous mate tearing him to bits. The raven-haired woman would never let that happen. Even if she had to lose him she would make it so that he would be alright.

Suddenly the door was flung open and she was pulled with muscled arms into strong chest.

"Where have you been?" She asked quietly.

"Does it matter wench, I am here!"

Kagome looked up to see him smirking down at her.

"You bastard I Hate you..."

Her words were muffled out when his lips came crashing down on her own. The tongues began a passionate dance both of them knew all too well. In the morning it would all be over and they knew it. Soon clothes were flying off and it did not matter any more. All that mattered was that he was there. And that they were with each other.


End file.
